The Last War/Issue 6
When Jason had thrown his knife to Raymond, it was still in it's holster. He had put it on the belt loop on his pants. The position Raymond was sitting in hurt, he adjusted himself. The knife holster rubbed against Matthew. He open's his eyes wide and stares in silence at Raymond. "What?" Raymond asks. Matthew looks down and mistakes it for his blazer. "Nothing," Matthew replies. Jason glances at Raymond. Their eyes meet. Jason's obviously trying to tell him something, but Raymond doesn't understand what. "Is this all you do?" Shane asks. "Pretty much," Jason says. "It's kinda hard to do things when you're in a warehouse." They sit in silence for a while. "Seriously, what do you guys do here all alone?" Matthew asks. "Talk. That's all. Like I said," Jason starts. "It's hard to do things when you're in a warehouse. I know," Matthew finishes for him. "Are you ever going to take us out of here?" Raymond asks. "You've been offering for a while, but doing nothing." "We're not exactly fit for visitors at the moment," Matthew says. "Could you at least let us leave?" Jason asks. "If we do, then you miss out," Matthew says reasonably. "Miss out on revealing you're a liar," Jason says to himself. Matthew gets a little angered by this, but doesn't says anything. "I'm not lying," Matthew says. "Guys, please stop," Raymond says. Jason sticks up his middle finger to Matthew. "That's real disrespectful, boy," Matthew says. Jason continues, eyes widened now. Raymond plays a stacking game with his hands to pass the time. He looks up, all three looking at him now. "What?" Raymond asks. Jason shrugs and they all look away. Raymond hums a song he had always liked. "Let It Be" by The Beatles. The rest of the time seems very awkward. ---- Spencer wakes the next day with Sapphire getting out of bed. "What's happening?" Spencer asks. "I'm getting up," Sapphire says, obviously. "Why so early?" Spencer asks. "I don't want my dad to know I was in here," she replies. Spencer turns over and goes back to sleep. Sapphire walks up the stairs, everyone's up there. Only Neville's awake, though. "Good morning," he whispers. "Good morning," she whispers back. "Wanna head on outside?" he asks. Just then, Keith emerges from the hallway. "Hi, guys," Keith whispers. "We were just about to head outside," Sapphire whispers. "Let me get my uniform," Keith says walking away. "Oh, Keith," Neville starts. "Decent man. Always has to have his uniform on. Bugs the piss outta Aaron." They wait for about a minute, and Keith comes back fully dressed. They take the elevator down. "How'd you like the stay?" Keith asks. "It was good, thanks," Sapphire says. "This whole place was mine," Neville starts. "Almost drove myself insane. Then the disease hit and while phones still worked. I called everyone here. Even more." The elevator door opens and they walk into the lobby. "As you can probably tell, it wasn't originally a laboratory," Neville explains. "What was it? Hotel?" Sapphire asks. "Yep," Neville replies. "A lot around here." They walk through the lobby and out the door. "I sometimes wave to the desk. In force of habit," Keith says. "Thank you guys for everything here," Sapphire thanks. They both answer kindly. Neville has a smoke. Keith sits on a short cement wall and looks at the city. "It's beautiful," Keith thinks out loud. Sapphire sits next to Keith. "It really is, isn't it," Sapphire agrees. ---- Jason looks at Raymond again. He nods. Raymond has no idea what this means. Jason gets up and walks to the middle of the warehouse. He walks in a circle to draw confusion. Matthew gets up to see what he's doing. Jason stares at him for a moment. Then he scratches his back. Jason quickly whips out a gun Raymond was unaware of and shoots Matthew. That kills him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Shane exclaims. He runs towards Jason and Jason tries to shoot him. Miss. Shane forgot about his gun. He throws himself onto Jason. Knocking his gun out of hand and far out of reach. "Ray- Raymond! Help!" Jason cries. Raymond freezes. He doesn't know what to do. 'The knife!' Raymond thinks. He takes it out of it's holster and runs at Shane. He stabs him in the back of the neck. He coughs. Blood pours out. 'He's suffering,' Raymond thinks. 'This is inhumane.' Raymond grabs the knife and rips it out. More pain. He stabs Shane in the head. "Raymond?" Jason asks. "Yes?" Raymond replies, scared. "We have to go. Now," Jason says. They leave the way they seen Matthew do numerous times. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! They lock the bodies up in there. They walk in silence the whole way home. No one's there. "No! They're dead," Raymond says disappointed. "Dear Jason and Raymond," Jason reads a note. "We set out. We won't be long. Wait here. -Sapphire." "OK. We'll wait," Raymond says. The only thing Raymond can think about is, he killed a man. He did it for the right reason and to protect Jason, but he killed a man. They wait. ---- After everyone wakes, they start a conformance. Keith is in the other room, trying to find the DNA tubes. "How do we survive this disease?" is the question Neville asked. "Or how do we stay uninfected." "Well, the way we've been living now has worked out, let's keep doing it like this," Sam says. "But what if we can't anymore?" Neville asks. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." "Didn't you say people turn violent?" Spencer asks. "Because if they turn TOO violent, we need weapons. For protection." "That's good. Thanks, Spencer," Neville thanks. "We have to cure it," Woody says. "What?" Neville asks. "We can't just sit around and do nothing!" Woody yells. "We have to find a cure!" "There's no cure," Neville explains. "And if there was, we couldn't cure the world." "You have to TRY!" Woody screams. "Dad, stop!" Sapphire says. "You cant do anything," Woody says. "We'll be going now." "I can do a lot. We TRIED to find a cure. And if there WAS one, we would've TRIED to cure as much people as possible," Neville explains. "How about the gun thing?" Spencer asks. "Not now, son," Woody says. "I want to know why this 'scientist' can't even MAKE a cure." "It's not that easy!" Neville shoots. "You, sir, are the worst man I've ever met!" Woody says. "Excuse me a minute," Neville says, walking into the kitchen. "Dad, he's TRYING," Sapphire persuades. Neville comes running into the room with a kitchen knife. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" he screams. "DISRESPECTFUL PIECE OF SHIT!" Neville stabs him in the chest. He drags the knife up to his head, killing him. "NO!" Sapphire screams. Spencer runs at him and punches him several times. Making him bleed. "Neville I couldn't find the-" Keith starts entering the room. "Spencer! Get everyone! We're going!" "I'm coming!" Allan says. "Brooke! Get Daniel and Molly!" They all rush out. After they're ready they run down the stairs. They run all the way back to the town. When they get there, they see Raymond and Jason. Raymond doesn't even notice Spencer. Just the body of Woody. "Dad! No! Fuck!" Jason exclaims in shock. "Spencer?" Raymond says, noticing him. Category:The Last War Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan Category:The Last War Issues